No one hates a Time Lord like an Angel
by hangwan000
Summary: Nothing was more annoying then a Time Lord. Not even Demons pissed the Angels off as much as a Time Lord. In fact the only thing keeping the Angels going is that all the Time lords are dead, and Angels are officially better, right?


Can we just pretend I own these two amazing shows? Then maybe I could stop going to school, and just live off of the money I would get after inevitably running both franchises into the ground because I can't write. Oh well, I can always dream.

Also my grammar/spelling sucks so good luck being able to read this snarky fic

Thanks for being interested

\- Hangwan000

(6/7/16):

 **Someone did a reading of this story! I'm so honored, thank you so much for liking this weird mess of a story! You can find the video on Wolf Titan Reading YouTube account. I'm so excited that this happened, thank you so much! Ahh!**

(Also for some reason I can't add lines on here anymore soooo...)

-PRETEND THIS IS A LINE-

The Angels tried to avoid Time Lords. Well really they tried to avoid aliens in general, their mission was to protect humans, not the universe as a whole. But nothing could make an unemotional soldier of Heaven want to smite absolutely everything as fast as a Time Lord.

The Angels were the most amazing race in the universe, the only problem was that the Time Lords claimed the same thing. The Daleks did too, but the Angels did their best to ignore them, and they proudly did a better job at it then the Time Lords who got into a species ending war with them. The Angels like to proudly state that they would never do something so foolish and emotional, but it was hard to say that if they didn't have orders to protect Humanity the Angels wouldn't have also declared an all out war against the Time Lords and Daleks, just to prove they were better.

No Angel had been particularly sad when all the Time Lords died (if they _could_ be sad in the first place) nor had they given it a second thought. The Time Lords had died, like they were always going to, and the Angels were officially better. It had been a nice little victory after the long and bloody battle that Lucifer had brought on them all when he rebelled. They had officially out lived both the Time Lords _and_ the Daleks!

It had been a nice dream that they would have loved to continue having for the rest of eternity, but sadly for them a few Angels patrolling Earth in preparation for the apocalypse claimed to have seen a Time Lord with a human of all things. The report had been thrown in the trash and burnt by a few Angels who were especially grumpy at the thought of a Time Lord still being alive, and the event had been ignored in favor of believing they were still the best.

Or it would have been if this Time Lord hadn't let his out of control human save her father and cause a rip in a fixed point in time! That had officially been the worst surprised for the Angels in over 10,000 years, even the impending apocalypse didn't hold a candle to this. The apocalypse had been so carefully planed, this was spontaneous and out of control! Of course that's what Time Lords did. They ruined years of Angelic planing in just a few seconds, then didn't even have the courtesy to act sorry about it!

Of course because the Angels couldn't see the Time Lord (another annoying thing about them) they chose instead to watch the human he was with: Rose Tyler.

Their new found interest in Rose Tyler forced a few Angels to travel back in time (something they _were_ vary good at despite what the Time Lords may have said) to witness her birth. She had lived as a normal human for a few months after coming out of her mother's womb. Though she did almost died at childbirth, only to be saved by some power that felt so much like their father it had taken a few moments for the Angels to relize that it didn't have the same comfort as he did. And that really should've been there first clue that there was something up with this human.

Only a few months after that as an infant she met her older self, and just watched peacefully as older Rose Tyler almost destroyed time! Honestly humans, their fathers "best" creation, could be so annoying at times.

After that though she continued on as a normal human, and, much to the Angels embarrassment, they got so wrapped up in making sure Dean Winchester was on the right path to brake the first seal that they lost track or Rose Tyler.

Or at least they did, until Bad Wolf erupted across the universe. It was one of the most disorienting feelings that had ripped across the Heavenly Host in quite some time. It lead to a massive search of what exactly could cause this power, this power that felt so much like their Father's, to brake so many rules of time and space, and get away with it. Angels were almost as liner minded as humans, and their downfall was that they could never know what was truly going to happen in the future. And because of this they may not have ever known what caused Bad Wolf, if not for a lonely prophet in Asia, who happily described her vision of a young blond hero named Rose Tyler who saved the world and became the big Bad Wolf.

It was at that exact point that several Angels started kicking them selfs for ever losing track of that girl. What was worse was that the leftover power of what ever she had done seemed to shield her from their gaze. Rose Tyler had briefly become the most powerful being in the universe aside from their father, and they could do nothing about it.

It hadn't been a proud few years for the Angels, and that was only made worse by the fact that apparently the Daleks had in fact survived the Time War, and no, the Angels had not out lived them. The Daleks had apparently declared war on the Cyber Men, and the Angels almost got involved purely out of spite.

In they end they didn't have to though, Bad wolf had done... Something to save the Earth from a temporary problem. It wouldn't have been a very important event if not for the fact that a great knowledge was learned that day. For a garrison of Angels had disobeyed the host and had gone to destroy the Daleks. They should have been kicked out of Heaven- and they would have been, if not for the fact that on that day they learned for a fact that, in fact, a Time Lord had survived the Time War, and was standing with Bad Wolf.

As if the Angel's life wasn't stressful enough.

They never did feel Bad Wolf again, at least not for a few years, but that didn't matter, their two jobs now were to insure the apocalypse happened, and watch. The. Time Lord. 'Cause they just knew that if they didn't he would mess up their whole apocalypse plans just for the fun of it. That's what Time Lords did.

And that's what this one did too! Castiel had been informing the vessel of Michael of something completely important when he was suddenly felt running back to the Host and yelling about a Time Lord called the Doctor and an old but functioning T.A.R.D.I.S. It took some strong words from Zacharihia for the Angels to learn that one of the most important humans and his brother had run off with a Time Lord.

As soon as Michael got the news he spent thirty six days locked in a room with Raphael discussing whether or not they could call going after the Time Lord protecting humanity, do to the two humans with him. And they eventually decided that yeah, they probably could, and if it wasn't father probably wouldn't mind to much. So the Host finally got the order they had been looking for for so long: go after the Time Lord.

And boy did that fail spectacularly. No Angel would ever dare admit out loud that one Michael's plans hadn't worked, but it went without saying that that's what happened. As soon as the order was given Heaven dissolved into complete chaos, as every Angel quickly tried to locate the Time Lord, and the vessels. Being able to hand deliver a Time Lord to the remaining Archangels would be an event not soon forget, and would give which ever Angel who could accomplish it unending fame. And because of this great incentive almost every Angel flew their spread way. Thousands of vessels were taken, and even more demons were scared out of their wits by the onslaught of Angels, which was in no way a bad thing, just highly distracting for the High Heavenly Powers™.

The search had to be prematurely called off after a group of Angels started fighting, and accidentally broke another seal in completely the wrong order, and Michael decided he was in charge of a group of idiots. The Angels, reluctantly at first, came back to Heaven. They all became much less reluctant when Raphael threat to smite them all on the spot, and throw their bodies straight into the pits of hell itself. None of the younger Angel were sure that he had the power to do that, but after one of the stupider ones voiced this opinion for some reason, and he was killed on the spot. It was at that point every Angel started taking Raphael's threats more seriously.

So the search for the two missing vessels, and one completely annoying Time Lord was called off, and the Angels when off to do what they did best: wait.

Of course that didn't have to wait long till that absolutely Father damn aggravating Time Lord came back with Heavens two vessels, and called dibs. But that's another story all together.


End file.
